LA COMUNIDAD DE LAS ALCANTARILLAS
by Him666yGir
Summary: Relacto corto entre tres hermanos


**Declaración: Nosotros no somos dueños de las TMNT, hicimos este fic solo con fines de pasatiempo y sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Guir: hola a todo el mundo este es un fanfic hecho entre tres hermanos.**

**Miniguir 2 (9 años): Soy la mente maestra tras toda esta historia, fui quien ideo toda la trama y algunas situaciones para realizarla. XD**

**Miniguir 1: soy quien le dio orden a la disparatada imaginación de miniguir 2.**

**Miniguir 2: oye ¬¬***

**Guir: soy el 2° que le dio orden a la lluvia de ideas de miniguir 2 y además de transcribir todo el fic del cuaderno en donde por turnos escribíamos miniguir 1 y yo.**

**Y entre los tres dedicamos esta historia a todas las personas que se han molestado en tomar parte de su tiempo libre para escribir algo para la sección dedicada a las TMNT: Yunuen (quien fue la primera en animarnos a intentar hacer algo mas que simplemente leer), a Juanis, The Soul Of Black Teenager, maryhamatogirl, Cloeh, los hermanos Sora y AxelFenix, vampirella McHany, manfariel, Reki-zen, VampireDarkRogueWind y entre muchos otros... Gracias por hacernos pasar tan agradables momentos leyendo todas sus obras.**

**¡ESPERAMOS ESTE FANFIC SEA DE SU AGRADO! ^.^ -_- o.o**

**(La anécdota que están a punto de leer se desarrolla cuando las tortugas tendría como 8 o tal vez 9 años)**

* * *

**LA COMUNIDAD DE LAS ALCANTARILLAS**

El sistema de alcantarillado de Nueva York es particularmente enorme. Un laberinto interminable de ductos y cavidades que albergan secretos que nadie en el exterior, sin suficiente tiempo para meditar, puede imaginar. De seguro piensan que no hay mas que tubos de agua potable, pasadizos que conducen agua contamina, el sistema ferroviario subterráneo, sistemas de cableado eléctrico, de gas y teléfono y quien sabe talvez algún cocodrilo en alguna laguna de agua estancada.

Pero no es así hay mucho mas, por ejemplo esta mi hogar y el hogar de mi familia. No siempre hemos vivido en este oscuro y oculto rincón acondicionado con más comodidades modernas recientemente. De hecho no siempre fuimos como somos, antes solíamos ser lo que se dice animales de compañía, simples mascotas para los humanos haya en la superficie. Una rata y cuatro tortugas, eso era lo que éramos antes de un simple accidente con un niño y desechos químicos.

De no haber sido por la rata quién sabe donde estaríamos hoy día, talvez muertos, si porque no pensarlo así... mis hermanos y yo hubiéramos buscado a los humanos para que nos ayudaran a comprender que éramos. Ellos por el simple miedo que inspirábamos nos hubieran matado con lo que tuvieran a la mano sin ponerse a pensar que solo éramos niños tortugas mutantes, confundidos y asustados. Pero tuvimos suerte de tenerlo a él y a su corazón excesivamente compasivo.

Crecimos a su lado, aprendimos cosa, decidió ser padre y maestro para nosotros. Cuido con infinita paciencia a cada uno; noche tras noche velo por nuestro bienestar. En este tiempo no puedo evitar preguntarme como lo hizo ¿como logro que cuatro tortuguitas crecieran y se convirtieran en los ninjas que somos hoy? Se que el era la mascota de un experto maestro en el ninjutsu, pero cuando se transformo tenia la apariencia de una rata gigante, así que debió de serle difícil conseguir todo lo básico para nuestro supervivencia y aun así lo logro.

Pero esta historia no habla sobre sus hazañas de cuidar, proteger y enseñarnos lo básico en la vida. Habla de una ocasión en que él no miraba lo que mis tres hermanos y yo hacíamos para mantenernos entretenidos. De una de nuestras primeras aventuras escabulléndonos de la seguridad de nuestra guarida para corre en el enorme y misterioso laberinto que es el alcantarillado de Nueva York.

En ese tiempo solo éramos infantes ansiosos por la sola aventura de dar una vuelta por lo que era nuestro vecindario. Cada uno con nuestra personalidad nos hacíamos retroceder o avanzar, dos de nosotros estaban temeroso con la posibilidad de que aquella travesura nos fuera a involucrar en un terrible desastre, los otros dos cargaban de valor y animo a los cobardes, asegurando la posibilidad de pasarla bien y adquirir un conocimiento, que bien en el futuro podría ser de gran utilidad.

Así pasamos un rato caminando entre los oscuros pasillos asustándonos ante cualquier mínimo de ruido. Por momentos pensaba que todo aquello talvez no había sido tan buena idea, después de todo en casa teníamos algunos juguetes y la televisión para distraernos, pero no me atreví a decir nada. No quería que mis hermanos pensaran que era un cobarde y que desde ese momento no dejaran de molestarme por algo así. Lo irónico del asunto es que algunos años después me entere a través de ellos mismo que durante aquella pequeña aventura tuvieron tanto o mas miedo que yo. De haberlo intuido hubiera gritado a todo pulmón que regresáramos a la guarida con el maestro Splinter y nos olvidáramos de toda aquella locura, pero entonces yo no estaría narrando este recuerdo tan interesante y que, visto desde otro punto, en un futuro seria de gran importancia para con nuestra forma de pensar con respecto a los humanos.

Mientras mas nos internábamos en aquel alcantarillado mas nos perdíamos y lo que era peor los ruidos iban en aumento. Por todas partes se escuchaba lo que podrían ser paso muy pesados, el chocar de los objetos al encontrar el piso durante alguna caída y voces, tanto de adultos como de niños. Recordé que el maestro Splinter nos había advertido de lo peligroso que era el que los humanos nos vieran tal y como éramos. Decididamente nos estábamos metiendo en un gran problema por el solo hecho de no retroceder y tratar de buscar nuestro camino a casa, pero algo nos llamaba a seguir. Una sensación de que debíamos descubrir a los dueños de aquellas voces era tan imperiosa que nos hacia dejar de lado las advertencias escuchadas en el pasado.

La oscuridad retrocedía lentamente, los ruidos aumentaron en forma clara. Una pequeña cantidad de humanos se aglomeraban en alguna de las cavidades más grandes del alcantarillado. Escondidos tras unas cajas pudimos obsérvalos con detalle. Vestían ropas andrajosas, sus casas constituyan tiendas de campaña muy maltratadas, cajas amontonadas o solo metros de tela que colgaban desde el techo al piso que delimitaban el área que ocupaban su morados. Había de todas las edades, sexos, razas y podría decir de diversas historias. Así era, de haber tenido un poco mas de osadía y astucia nos hubiéramos mezclado entre ellos para saber mas acerca de esas historias, seguramente trágicas, que los llevaron a tomar ese lugar como su domicilio.

Los niños corrieron repentina y alegremente entre todo el lugar hasta una de las entradas donde estaba uno más de ellos sosteniendo con alegría una pelota de fútbol sencilla y vieja. El niño levanto la pelota sobre su cabeza como si se trata de un fantástico trofeo ganado y traído desde los confines de alguna dimensión lejana, con ella señalo un área extensa y vacía. Todo el tropel de niños se dirigió al lugar señalado en una desperada carrera. Se dividieron los grupos por un lado 5 por el otro 6. Una mala división tomando en cuenta que uno de los dos equipos estaba en gran desventaja, pero no había mas niños con que completar el otro equipo. Los mire decepcionado, pues ellos habían interrumpido su diversión al darse cuenta de su dilema.

Nosotros no podíamos hacer nada por ellos. Aun no estábamos listos para aquel primer encuentro y lo sabíamos de sobremanera, constituía un riesgo innecesario y sin solución, pero permanecíamos indecisos ocultos en aquel lugar observando y anhelando el poder ir con ellos. Fui el primero en resignarme e indique a mis hermanos que había llegado el momento para regresar a casa. Cada uno asistió con tristeza y de la forma mas discreta nos retiramos del lugar. Tardamos lo que me parecieron horas en regresar a nuestra guarida, pero que al parecer fueron minutos ya que el maestro nunca se entero de nuestra desaparición.

Esa noche tuve sueños intranquilos. Angustiado corría por una oscuridad tan densa en busca de mis hermanos, gritando con todas mis fuerzas y alma sus nombres para verme de repente en medio de un campo de polvo duramente aplastado contra el piso en medio de humanos con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus rostros. De repente parecía que habían crecido en manera desproporciona. Ahora tenia que estirar el cuello hacia arriba para verlos a la cara. Supuse lo que sucedería. Jugarían al fútbol, conmigo de pelota, resignado cerré los ojos esperando recibir la primera patada. Esta nunca llego. Los mire y ahora parecía que estaban a punto de llorar. Los equipos no estaban completos y así no podrían jugar de manera justa. Algo habría que hacer.

Al día siguiente fui el primero en ponerme en pie y con un gran entusiasmo comencé a preparar un plan singular que resolvería el dilema que aquejaba hasta mis pesadillas aquella noche. Con dos maletas seria más que suficiente. Pocos minutos después la rutina en nuestra guarida comenzó. Como no estaba seguro de que fuera a contar con el apoyo y entusiasmo del maestro, así como del temor que tenia por un castigo que fuéramos a recibir mis hermanos y yo por la escapada del día anterior, regrese a la cama fingiendo despertar cuando escuche su llamado al entrenamiento de la mañana.

Ese día tuvimos ejercicios de resistencia y algunos de fortaleza. Como siempre se me hicieron pesados, pero los realice todos tratando de quejarme lo menos posible ya que eso ameritaba otra hora mas de ejercicio. Después de eso nos aseamos para tomar el desayuno preparado con ingredientes nutritivos como los licuados, jugos y yogurt caseros que preparaba nuestro padre con mucho amor, lo se porque a eso eran lo que me sabían, no a la banana, las naranjas ni las fresas que contenían. Es un sabor incopiable para cualquier empresa que se dedicara a la producción en masa y su venta en grandes almacenes. No era el simple hecho de tener que cuidar a los bichos que realizan el proceso de degradación de la leche o el buscar las frutas adecuadas para agregar y mezclar en la licuadora. Lo era todo, las manos que sacaban los ingredientes de la alacena y el refrigerado, la voz que cantaba alguna melodía dulce a los bichos a quienes separaba con sumo cuidado de la leche extrañamente agriada, de la azúcar roseada de manera bien medida sobre las mezclas y de los recipientes sobre los que se realizaba la ardua labor, cuidados con esfuerzos al no saber que si algo les llega a suceder se podrían conseguir otros. Amaba y amo ese sabor que solo mi padre puede conseguir. Y no es por el simple hecho de que este agradecido con él por sus esfuerzos, sino porque estoy agradecido por tenerlo a mi lado.

Después del desayuno llego la hora de las labores domesticas como limpiar y ordenar la sala, hacer lo que se nos indicará, desde lavar los trastes hasta ir la habitación que solía compartir con mis hermanos para ponerla también en orden. Nos tomaba lo que me parecía toda la mañana hacer esas faenas, para cuando terminaba y me sentía libre de descansar llegaba la hora de estudiar. En la sala con un pizarrón pequeño, la mesa de te convertida en una pupitre para 4 llena de cuadernos, libros y lápices de colores, conseguidos de manera misteriosa, Splinterr se convertía en un culto maestro de escuela primaria; no se como lo logro pero nos enseño desde las simples y básicas sumas, las letras del alfabeto, pasando por la historia de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y Universal, hasta las mas complicadas ecuaciones y formulas físicas y químicas sin olvidar la literatura, los mitos y leyendas, la tecnología y filosofía sobre las que estaba sedimentada la sociedad actual. No puedo presumir que fuera el mejor alumno que hubiese tenido en estas materias pero hacia mi esfuerzo y en algunos casos el solo hecho de saber se convertía en un placer que llenaba mi ego.

Por fin llegaba la tarde y con ello nos veíamos libres de la vigilancia de nuestro querido padre mis hermanos y yo. Como ansié aquel momento durante el transcurso de la horas. Por fin podría hablarles a mis hermanos sobre mi plan para liberarme de la angustia sufrida ayer. Trate de hacerlo lo mas calmadamente que pude, pero fue obvio que no lo logre pues ellos me miraban con cara de no entender lo que salía atropelladamente de mi boca. Uno de ellos incluso palmeo con una gran rudeza mi nuca, pero no deje de lado mi intento de llevar a cabo aquella ingeniosa ocurrencia que había tenido repentinamente entre sueños y pesadillas. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea y recibir lo que fuera constar de lograr mi objetivo. Volví a explicarles a mis hermanos sobre lo que tenia en mente hacer con respecto a nuestra aventura del día anterior, procure que las palabras salieran lentas y concisas, lo mas claro que pude.

Ellos me miraron por un rato, esta vez había logrado darme a entender. Voltearon a verse y hablaron entre ellos, discutiendo que tan difícil podría ser el realizar las cosas a como yo se las había indicado y que ganarían a cambio. Espere paciente su resolución, temblando de nerviosismo ante una respuesta negativa de su parte. Sude y sude cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor... "SI"... escuche, abrí los ojos espantado y luego sonreí aliviado. Mis hermanos les había parecido un excelente plan el que había formulado y estaban decididos a no solo apoyarme sino que también a aceptar el castigo correspondiente en caso de ser descubiertos por el maestro Splinter. Estaba feliz, no cabía dentro de mí el gusto que medio escucharlos aceptar mi descabellada propuesta.

Y de esa forma tome las dos maletas que había preparado aquella mañana partiendo a explorar el alcantarillado. Por instantes temía haber olvidado el camino hacia aquella bóveda que servia de refugio a esas personas, pero donde yo no recordaba nuestros pasos uno de mis hermanos me auxiliaba con sus recuerdos. Gracias a eso llegamos en poco tiempo hasta la boca que servia de entrada a la Comunidad de las Alcantarillas, así fue como la bautizamos. Escondidos en algún rincón comenzamos a vestirnos con las ropas que llevábamos en las maletas. Una vez bien dispuestos con lo que mejor nos quedaba nos colamos entre los humanos de aquella comunidad.

Nadie parecía notarnos, eso era una buena señal pero también podía deberse a que esas gentes tenían muchos problemas en sus cabezas como para regalarnos siquiera un segundo de su atención. En algunos rincones comenzamos a ver a los niños sentados grises y entristecidos. Estábamos nerviosos, porque si los adultos no nos habían notado cabía la posibilidad de que ellos si lo hicieran y dieran alerta a los adultos de nuestra presencia. Ninguno parecía animarse a hablarles, por momentos parecía que algún valiente daría el primer paso en su dirección y dejaría salir con su voz aquella proposición que teníamos en mente, pero no fue así.

Me sentía de piedra, no podía hacer nada ni decir nada, mis músculos se habían engarrotado llenos del temor a lo que pudiera ocurrir, basado en buenos motivos para temerles a los humanos. Al final el miedo nos había ganado a mí y a mis hermanos. Nos miramos desconsolados al comprender que ninguno tenia el valor suficiente para hablarles a los niños y llevar a cabo nuestro plan. No nos quedo de otra que deshacer el camino recorrido hasta ese momento y regresar a la seguridad de nuestra guarida con el orgullo y los ánimos destrozados. Nadie hablo durante el regreso ni tampoco cuando entramos en la sala. Encendimos el televisor para distraer nuestra mente de aquel fracaso.

Esa noche los sueños intranquilos volvieron a molestarme. De nuevo yo corriendo en la oscuridad llamando desesperadamente a mi familia, de nuevo las personas de muecas terroríficas, de nuevo aumentaban de tamaño, de nuevo me sentía una pelota de fútbol con caparazón y de nuevo esperaba la patada inicial que nunca llegaba, porque de nuevo las personas se ponían tristes al faltar amigos para jugar, solo que ahora una de ellas me señalaba como el culpable al carecer de valor. En ese sueño repentinamente un hombre que resultaba familiar se dirigió a mí.

-Como esperas ser un buen guerrero, que de orgullo a tu padre y familia, si no eres capaz de enfrentar a tus temores –dijo molesto.

Lo mire con los ojos agudos en lagrimas, quería explicarle el temor que me había invadido esa tarde. La posibilidad de que las cosas no salieran bien y que mis hermanos no lograra escapar a ser asesinados por aquellos humanos. Así era, no estaba asustado por lo que me fuera a pasar, estaba dispuesto a recibir palizas con tal de lograr mi objetivo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que algo malo terminara por ocurrirles a mis tres hermanos. En ninguno momento moví los labios para articular palabra alguna, pero sabía que ya había explicado todo al hombre que me acusaba de guerrero cobarde y deshonroso.

-Temías a la posibilidad de que tus hermanos fueran incompetentes para escapar por su propia cuenta en caso de que todo saliera mal –volvió a regañarme, estaba asombrado aquel señor tenia la razón, le temía a la debilidad y torpeza de mis hermanos – tus temores son infundados, acaso no vez que para eso están siendo entrenados por Splinter y que si no son capaces de enfrentar este reto hoy no serán capaces de alcanzar la victoria que él espera ansioso le traigan en el futuro.

Eso último no lo había comprendido muy bien, pero si me había quedado claro que debíamos realizar nuestro plan el día de mañana y afrontar cualquier posibilidad buena o mala.

-No olvides que en esta vida habrá veces en que deberán arriesgarlo todo para alcázar sus metas y llegar a convertirse en los mejores maestros del ninjitsu –dijo el señor antes de desaparecer. Desde esa ocasión jamás he vuelto a soñar con él y todavía lo tengo en mis pensamientos, preguntándome siempre ¿quien era y en donde lo había visto? Pero el maestro Splinter nos ha dicho que algunas veces no existen respuestas a toda pregunta y yo creo que así es.

Llego el día siguiente. Esta vez no desperté antes que nadie sino hasta que el maestro nos llamo a nuestro entrenamiento, la rutina trascurrió sin mayores contratiempos y la tarde de libertad llego. Libres de la vigilancia del maestro les hable a mis hermanos de intentar una vez más nuestro osado plan. Ellos me miraron con caras melancólicas.

-¿Y para que lo volvemos a intentar? si a la mera hora nos aguitamos y echamos todo por los suelos- dijo uno de ellos mirando el piso.

-No, esta vez no pienso regresar sin logra mi objetivo y además tenemos que afrontar nuestro miedos, si no nunca lograremos avanzar y convertirnos en ninjas –dije a mis hermanos con el tono mas decidió que pude adquirir. Aun así me costo trabajo convencerlos y a regañadientes nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegamos todavía en menos tiempo de lo que fue el día anterior. Volvimos a disponernos de nuestros atuendos traídos en nuestras maletas. Una vez seguros de que nadie nos reconocería a simple vista marchamos al interior de la bóveda, entre la Comunidad de las Alcantarillas. Sin embargo nos costo trabajo hallar a los niños, que estaban dispersos en distintos lugares. Trataban de consolar sus tristes situaciones con cualquier cosa que pudiera darles alguna ilusión infantil. Removiendo entre los desperdicios de algunos rincones, en busca de tesoros con que poder jugar en solitario, ya que de esa forma evitarían desilusiones como el de el día anterior.

Como dije nos tomo mucho trabajo el poder localizarlos, pero cuando al fin hallamos al primero nos invadió el temor de la víspera pasado. Ninguno se atrevió a moverse un solo centímetro y mis hermanos debieron pensar que se repetiría el mismo fracaso de ayer, pero no contaban con que esta vez yo estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo ante mis temores. Trague saliva y camine en dirección al niño, que en realidad era una niña, solo que no me había dado cuenta porque ella mantenía oculta su larga y hermosa cabellera rizada y castaña bajo la gorra de su chamarra. Cuando estuve a la suficiente distancia cerca de ella, volteé a mirar a mis hermanos que también me miraban aterrados. Tiemble con una mezcla de miedo y entusiasmo, estaba a un sonido de vencer el gran obstáculo a mi plan. Gire de nuevo asía el niño que aun no notaba mi presencia e hice acopio de todo mi valor.

-Hola –mi voz sonó igual que aun chillido muy bajito, pero aquel niño alcanzo a escucharla y levanto la vista de aquel montón de desperdicios sobre el que estaba tan concentrado.

Fue en ese instante que su gorra callo asía atrás dejando al descubierto aquella cabellera que por un instante lleno todas mis ilusiones. Curioso hoy día suelo soñar, incluso despierto, con esos caireles castaños pero no puedo asociarlos a una cara definida, he olvidado todos los detalles que conformaban aquel infantil rostro. La niña me miro fijamente.

-Este... soy nuevo por aquí y pues...me... me... acabo de llegar con mis hermanos y pensábamos que... si no te molestaba podíamos jugar un partido de fútbol –dije tratando de mantenerme firme, de no caer por los nervios y el esfuerzo empleado en la pronunciación de aquella frase. El tiempo se detuvo, la niña no dijo nada y se alejo perdiéndose repentinamente entre un rincón lleno de cajas. Espere lo peor, una chusma enardecida, con palos y piedras persiguiendo a mis hermanos y a mi. Mire desconsolado a mis hermanos, por suerte el miedo ya se les había pasado al no escuchar el clamor molesto de las personas, pero que ahora me miraban confundidos.

Desilusionado comencé a caminar asía ellos. Lo había arriesgado todo y no perdí nada, pero tampoco gane nada. O al menos así pensé que había sido cuado llegue a su lado dispuesto a emprender el viaje de regreso a casa. Pero uno de ellos no agacho la vista sino que siguió esperando el retorno de esa niña y fue buena fortuna que no se resignara tan pronto por que fue el primero en ver llegar al grupo de niños de la Comunidad.

-Espera hermano, mira –dijo deteniéndome por un hombro, obedecí impulsado por la llamita de esperanza que avivo la mía ya casi extinta. La niña regreso acompañada de los otros 10 niños.

Debo hacer una pausa aquí de los hechos principales de mi relato, para hablarles de esta comunidad, que han sido la siempre eterna inspiración para creer en mi labor de ninja. De no haber convivido con ellos el corto tiempo que lo hicimos mis hermanos y yo talvez no saltaría noche tras noche sobre las azoteas de esta urbe que todo el mundo cree, con justos motivos, esta infestada de la peor clase de ejemplo humano. Y es que todas estas personas que han pertenecido alguna vez a la sociedad tienen una historia desconsoladora de como fueron a terminar en aquella triste situación, pero no por ello perdieron los valores, la esperanza, honradez, orgullo y fe que los distinguiera como buenas personas haya arriba. De hecho la mayoría pensaba que su situación era temporal y que si se esforzaba podrían reponerse a esa difícil prueba y recuperar o conseguir una casa y su patrimonio. Lamentablemente a la semana de haber incursionado con éxito dentro de esta comunidad todos ellos desaparecieron llevándose con sigo sus pobres moradas. Cuando la tarde en que fuimos a visitarlos y vimos los despojos del campamento los buscamos con desesperación sin hallar rastro alguno de su paradero.

No se si solo a mi me pase pero día tras día no he dejado de buscar alguna pista que me diga el destino que aconteció a esa personas o que pregunte preocupado el motivo para su pronta marcha, mordiendo mis labios de desesperación al no encontrar nada, ni una solo explicación. Ahora que les he hablado un poco de estas personas me dispongo a continuar con el relato sobre aquellos niños que pertenecían a la Comunidad de las Alcantarillas y nosotros.

Una vez que por fin nos habíamos reunidos, y cuando mis hermanos se aseguraron de que ningún adulto venia detrás con algún garrote en mano, nos presentamos con ellos y ellos lo hicieron a su vez. Me gustaría poder decirles aunque sea algunos de sus nombres pero el tiempo me ha hecho la mala jugada de quitármelos para echarlos al olvido. Después de eso les hice saber nuestro deseo de jugar un partido de fútbol y ellos casi aceptaban, solo que el niño que vimos el primer día trayendo la pelota para el juego le sigue pareciendo que los equipos estaban en números desiguales. Es ahí donde entro en acción mi ingenioso plan. Si bien en el mismo formaban parte el escapar de la vigilancia del maestro Splinter, el de recorrer las cloacas hasta llegar a la Comunidad y disfrazarnos para no correr el riesgo de ser apaleados, lo más importante era la solución al dichoso dilema del numero de integrantes de los equipos y esa al final de cuentas resulto muy sencilla. Yo no formaría parte de ningún equipo. Los niños me miraron intrigados por aquella resolución.

-Acaso piensas solo sentarte a vernos jugar –dijo el amistoso dueño del balón.

-No, pero es algo parecido a eso- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? –dijo la niña.

-Pienso ser el arbitro del partido –dije feliz. Los niños comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos impresionados.

-¿Pero conoces las reglas del juego? –de nuevo hablo el dueño del balón.

-Al pie de la letra, como si fuera el libro de reglas –algunos rieron por mi ironía otros solo giraron los ojos incrédulos a la posibilidad. Pero así era. En nuestra guarida teníamos un viejo libro que hablaba sobre fútbol, en otro tiempo ese libro había pertenecido a una enciclopedia desaparecida.

-Esta bien, pero solo recuerda que tu escogiste estar en ese lugar y no puedes cambiarlo por nada –sentencio el niño.

-Por nada del mundo lo cambiare –conteste.

Y el partido comenzó, mis hermanos quedaron divididos, dos en un equipo y uno en el otro, el juego se desarrollo tal y como debía ser, yo no dudaba en marcar las faltas cuando las veía y si alguien alegaba sobre mis decisiones no podía hacer gran cosa, ya que ahí era yo quien mandaba. Claro siempre juzgaba de acuerdo a las reglas del juego: si le dabas un codazo al adversario a tu lado por la pelota era falta, si le jalabas de la camisa también era falta, si ponías la mano para recibir el balón era otra falta y por cada falta que se cometía yo marcaba un tiro libre por parte del equipo que no cometió la infracción. De esa forma jugamos y no nos habíamos percatado de que algunos adultos comenzaban a acercarse para ver aquel partido de fútbol entre niños. Algunos apoyaban al equipo donde se encontrara jugando su hijo o amigo, otros solo al que les parecía que mejor jugaba, siempre con ingeniosas porras inventadas al momento.

Esa tarde se había convertido en una de las mejores de nuestras vidas. Como quisiera recordar cada detalle tan bien, de verdad que me divertí mucho durante aquel juego, pero solo me queda un recuerdo semiborroso. Jugamos por horas, cuando las mujeres de la comunidad comenzaron a llamar a los niños para que fueran a cenar comprendimos que había llegado el momento de regresar con nuestro padre. Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, prometiendo reunirnos de nuevo al día siguiente por la tarde.

Emocionados corríamos entre el ducto que conducía nuestra guarida. Estábamos satisfechos con los logros alcanzados ese día, en nuestra celebración de gritos y brincoteos no nos dimos cuenta de cuando llegamos a casa. En un segundo ya estábamos sobre el sofá recostados y respirando agitadamente. El maestro Splinter apareció un minuto después para decirnos que la cena ya estaba servida.

Apenas pudimos disimular nuestra alegría esa noche en la mesa delante del maestro. No queríamos preocuparlo por el riesgo tomado esa tarde. Le hemos guardado en secreto el recuerdo de aquel encuentro con los humanos, porque pensamos que actualmente no tiene importancia lo que sucedió. Después de cenar vimos una película con él.

El día siguiente llego, antes de que el maestro nos llamara a prácticas y entrenamiento ya estábamos levantados para su sorpresa. Nos sentíamos alegres, llenos de energía y entusiasmo. La rutina trascurrió con tranquilidad, la mañana y el medio día se fueron dejando la alegre tarde y la libertad de nuevo. En cuanto el maestro desapareció en el cuarto de entrenamiento marchamos rumbo a la ubicación de la comunidad de las alcantarillas.

De nuevo nos divertimos con los niños, claro ya no jugamos fútbol puesto que había mil y un cosas que hacer para entretenernos en el gran grupo, las escondidas, básquetbol, quemados, tantos juegos infantiles que podíamos jugar en su compañía sin preocupación y como simples niños que a pesar del ambiente y la realidad de la situación podían hallar la felicidad por encima de todo, o por debajo de todo. Así fue por una semana, la mejor de mi vida.

Los recuerdo a duras penas, pero los recuerdo con una sonrisa e imaginando lo que habrá sido de ellos. Los imagino saliendo de las coladeras para ir al campo donde fundarían una nueva comunidad, donde los niños jugarían en las praderas y en los bosques como si fueran parte de un pueblo de duendecillos. Los extraño y más que nada les deseo lo mejor a pesar de que no podamos volvernos a ver o reconocernos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Siempre supe de aquella aventura de mis muchachos. Yo estuve todo el tiempo al pendiente de ellos, pero procure hacerlo de forma discreta, porque solo de esa forma ellos podrían aprender algunas cosas que les serian importantes en un futuro. Lecciones valiosas sobre los humanos, la amistad, el coraje, y la búsqueda de la felicidad a pesar de las adversidades. Estuve todo el tiempo escondido entre las sombras, detrás de ellos. Eran mis niños y estaba listo para saltar a defenderlos cuando el peligro los amenazara de verdad.

Camine muy alerta a su lado cuando se aventuraron por primera vez en los túneles del alcantarillado. Sentí frustración y tristeza cuando los miraba deseosos por ir al encuentro de esos niños. Vigile sus sueños cuando se revolvían angustiados en la cama aquella noche. Mire entusiasmado como se prepararon para escabullirse entre aquellas personas en busca de los niños y sentí pena por ellos al verlos titubear cuando estaban a un paso de hablarles. Que orgullo me lleno al tercer día cuando uno de ellos se enfrento contra todo pronóstico a sus miedos y le hablo a la niña. Reí en silencio y entre las sombras cuando resolvieron el problema de los números de integrantes en los equipos. Ni siquiera a mi se me había ocurrido esa solución tan sencilla. Y me uní a los adultos disfrazado, para apoyar a los niños en el juego. También estuve presente cuando descubrieron el campamento vació y aun no encuentro el valor suficiente para decirles que el motivo de su desaparición fueron ellos.

La noche previa a su partida fui a mézclame entre esa gente con solo un mal presentimiento. Se había reunido al calor de una fogata los adultos, algunos ya habían notado que al llegar la noche mis niños no entraban a alguna de las improvisadas casas o que se quedaran en algún rincón, tampoco recordaban en que supuesto momento habían llegado o ver con quien estaban relacionados. Su temor era que ellos pertenecieran a una familia en la superficie y que eso pudiera traer a las autoridades hasta aquel refugio, encontrado con grandes esfuerzos. No podían arriesgarse a tener más problemas de los que ya tenían. Fue por eso que a la mañana siguiente tomaron todas sus humildes posesiones y se marcharon a otro lugar lejano y desconocido. No pude detenerlos.

A esos humanos les estoy muy agradecido por haberse instalado un tiempo tan cerca de mi hogar. De haber tenido un poco más de valor y seguridad en mi les hubiera dicho la verdad sobre nosotros pero aun no era el momento. Esa gente tenía sus problemas y yo los míos, no era correcto mezclarlos. Ellos no querían más dificultades de las que ya tenían y podían soportar, los comprendía muy bien.

Buenos amigos y vecinos fueron por un tiempo, solo espero hayan podido encontrar la salida de aquellas cloacas para de nuevo integrarse a la sociedad a la que pertenecían. Su recuerdo es la razón de que mis muchachos sienta el deseo de ayudar y proteger a las personas que habitan esta ciudad.

**FIN.**

* * *

**snif... snif... se hiso loque se pudo Yunuen espero y lo puedas leer hoy : (**

**Atte: los miniguirs**


End file.
